jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Jeremy: The Video Game
''Lego Jeremy: The Video Game ''is a Lego-themed video game developed by Traveller's Tales. The game will be released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Sega T23, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, and macOS. The game's release date is set on June 7, 2019, to coincide with the release of Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Based on Jeremy Universal ''films, such as ''JeremyToons: The Movie, Jeremy: Game Discover, JeremyToons 2, Jeremy: Battle Unleashed,'' and ''Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, the game follows the original storyline, with a few spoofed and altered moments. It utilizes the music and voice acting taken from the film. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the previous Lego installments, with puzzles designed for younger players, various waves of fighting enemies and, of course, two players cooperative gameplay. The game allows the player to control various characters from Jeremy Universal ''films. The gameplay also retain the same platforming gameplay from the ''Jeremy Universal franchise, including the combat, the costume transformations and the weapons. Characters There are over 61 characters you can play as in the game, The cast from the whole Jeremy franchise makes a grand return for the game, new and old, they have unique abilities to make the Lego game's more fun then ever before. The player can also create their own custom characters, by traveling to the Hubtoons City and entering Lab Lab Technologies. The game also includes various JeremyWorks characters, such as Zack from Life of Teenagers, Joshua from Pets World, Liana from The Missing Riddle, and Grace Hill from Two Teenage Ghost. Like all games, you can collect studs for buying new characters and new cheats. Returning elements The game features several gameplay elements reimplemented from various Lego games based on Warner Bros. properties, such as Multi-Build from Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens, magic spells from Harry Potter, alternate skins from the Lego Batman games, crafting from Lego Lord of the Rings, dimensional portals from Lego Dimensions, among other features. New elements The new elements for the game are Non-Stop Run (which characters runs in a Sonic Forces-esque running stage), Super Attacks (where Super Jeremy attacks similar where he attacks in the main franchise) and Time Medallions (which that can be used to slow, stop or travel through time). Story The game closely follows the plot of the Jeremy Universal movies, but with some modification in order to be more child-friendly and adapt to the fourth players gameplay. Some of the modifications made are: JeremyToons: The Movie * During the level after Jeremy's morning routine, he started go help other people in Jeremyville until hangout with his friends. * Before Jeremy going on his adventure by himself, the gang of robot minions arrived to destroy him, but Jeremy defeat them. * After Jeremy is waking up, Metal Jeremy appears and, unlike the movie, Jeremy and Mia ready to fight it. * During the boss fight with Harper and Jana, Jeremy have to fight them without his super power instead, until Mia gives gives him a super ring and turn into Super Jeremy. Jeremy: Game Discover Coming soon! JeremyToons 2 * In the cutscenes, Mavi hijacked the TV during Jeremy and Larry are playing video game instead. Coming soon! Jeremy: Battle Unleashed Coming soon! Jeremy: Ultimate Generations * The first level of the film takes place where Jeremy started follow Larry and Bella to his birthday celebration. * In the boss battle, the player only fight with Silverclaw, Phantom Orb, and Mavi. Coming soon! Playable Characters Story Mode * Jeremy ** Hatta * Larry * Bella * Mia * Zachary * Lucille * Lucia * Princess Alyvia * Cassie * Kolten * Larrira * Chavles * Nickela * Eve * Davina * Elizabeth * Gavin * Graciela * Kamora * Raina * Janelle * Maritza * Jaylon * Kyra * Darien * Greta * Cassidy Bush * Chasity Bush * Cora Free Play * Jay * Steve * Lewis * Lexi * Kade * Tate * George * Bottlox * Petunia * Graciela * Betiella * Wesley * Harper and Jana * Aveline * Master Paxton * Mavi * King Stromer * Silverclaw * Bark * Beany * Hadley (guest) * Everett (guest) * Ashley Painter (guest) * Roosray, Liger and Ratty (guest) * Matt (guest) * Mattie (guest) * Zack (guest) * Bianca (guest) * Joshua (guest) * Jovany (guest) * Liana (guest) * Jax Razz (guest) * Grace Hill (guest) * Juliana (guest) Enemies Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia * Many elements from Past LEGO Titles are recycled. * This game is not canonically part of the ''Jeremy Universal ''video game franchise.